Blind Date
by kurosora1984
Summary: Axel was straight. Completely. So why did Demyx set him up on a blind date with a guy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **OK, first KH fan-fic! Let the peasants rejoice! Dedicated to everyone of my favorite authors list – I enjoyed their writing so much, I just had to follow in their footsteps! Let the yaoi begin!

Warnings: Rated for the next chapter. ;)

* * *

Axel punched open the door of the men's room while digging out his cell phone with barely controlled fury. Taking a deep breath, he dialed, carefully punching each button so as not to crush it. After a pause, his roommate answered in an entirely-too-cheerful voice.

"Oh hey Ax! How's it goin? Did you meet your…date yet?" Axel was sure he had heard a barely-concealed snicker there.

Forcing a false casual tone, Axel replied. "Hey Dem, question for ya. Are you a religious sort of man?"

A snort. "Hell no Axel, are you kidding me? What the fuck man?"

Axel couldn't keep the snarl from his voice any longer. "Well then _buddy_, I suggest that you spend the next hour finding God, because when I get back there I am sending you straight to see him."

Axel cut off Demyx's reply by hanging up. Not, however, before he caught the burst of laughter from his scheming roommate. Oh, that bastard was going to get it. _Think you're real clever huh Demyx? Let's see how clever you are after I smash your fucking skull in._

In order to calm himself down before returning to his table, Axel set to work attempting to shatter a few of the tiles that covered the walls of the restaurant's men's room.

~o~

Axel was sure he had made it perfectly clear that his sexuality was not up for debate. He was straight. Period. End of story. He didn't have a problem with his roommate being gay…well, OK, he'd been a little nervous at first. Until the incident that had convinced him that Demyx was completely obsessed with his current boyfriend Zexion and had no interest in molesting Axel. After that…educational experience, Axel had gotten over it. His roommate was gay, he was straight. This didn't present a problem.

Until Demyx had begun – teasingly, and all in good fun – to try to "convert" Axel, as he put it. Axel had responded by shooting the idea down. No offence, but he liked women. In his mind, it was obvious. For starters, women had boobs. For finishers, women had this magical little part of their anatomy that seemed just perfectly designed for a certain part of his own anatomy. Perfect. Men, on the other hand, had no boobs. Or at least, no good boobs. Ugh. And Axel didn't even want to think about the sad, sad prospect of trying to do anything fun and discovering no magic anatomical happy place for him to enjoy. No, Axel was straight. And Demyx's jokes were getting increasingly annoying.

However, Axel had never expected _this_. This…cruel exploitation of him when he was at his weakest! The lies! The betrayal! That…shithead! _Oh Zexion, nothing personal, but you are about to be bereaved. Say your last farewell to your boyfriend, because I'm going to fucking kill him._ The wall suffered another blow, while Axel's fist felt all the pain.

Axel had been suffering for at least a month in a relationship with a very jealous and increasingly cold girlfriend. When they finally broke up two weeks ago, it had been the official end of an enforced dry spell for Axel. However, Axel had had nothing but bad luck trying to find a hookup since then. He'd been busy, for one, and hadn't been able to go out much. The first time, the girl he tried to take home bailed on him. The second time, Demyx and Zexion had come along to "help" and Demyx's joking had prevented Axel getting anywhere. He was still pissed from that.

Then, Demyx had offered to set him up with this blind date, as a sort of apology of course. Axel wasn't at all sure he should trust his mischievous roommate, but he was completely sure that he was getting desperate. Rational thinking was fast losing out to sexual frustration. Axel didn't want to admit it, but he'd been forced to take certain problems into his own hand…and he usually didn't have to resort to that.

In short, Axel really needed to get laid.

As so, 15 minutes ago he had found himself waiting outside the entrance to the restaurant that filled the ground floor of the Fillmore Hotel, hoping against all hope that he would be taking his date over to the front desk in the lobby to get a room after dinner, thus transforming his Friday night (and, who knows, maybe most of Saturday) into a welcome paradise of…well, sex.

Was this an honorable way to approach a date? _No_. Axel knew that answer easily. Was he proud of his current state of mind? _Ah, not really, but what can I do?_ Was he behaving in an ethical manner? _Oh fuck it. Who knows? I just…need this._

"Uhm…are you…Axel?" A timid voice interrupted his thoughts.

Axel glanced around and found himself looking down on a pair of startling blue eyes. In an instant, he also registered fluffy-looking blond hair, soft, clear skin, a thin frame, pretty pink lips, and…no boobs. Men's dress shoes. Men's dress slacks. Men's button-down shirt, no tie, with the top button undone. Not to mention the suit jacket. This person was male. Axel understood that much. Why this male person was addressing him hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"Yeah, I'm Axel. You are?" Axel replied politely.

"Roxas. You know my friend Demyx. He…told me you'd meet me here, so here I am." The young man smiled hesitantly.

_Demyx…meet…Roxas…_ "You're…Roxie?" Axel was getting a cold feeling in his gut.

"Heh, well, Demyx calls me that, but I prefer Roxas actually. Uhm, should we go inside?"

The realization hit Axel…not very much like a ton of bricks. More like…a giant ice spike in the stomach. Demyx's grim fate was instantly decided.

However, Axel was nothing if not smooth. Completely swallowing his shock and fury, he smiled handsomely and the shorter man and whipped out a polite and friendly-sounding reply. "Roxas, yes, nice to meet you." Axel extended his hand and shook the blond's firmly, then led him inside the restaurant. "Let's get going, they have our table ready, it's right over here. Ah, will you excuse me for one second please? I just need to run over to the men's room. Do me a big favor and tell the waiter to bring us a bottle of _Beaujolais Fleurie_? Is that all right with you? Excellent, I'll be right back." Axel escaped to the men's room with only one thought – _call Demyx._

~o~

And so, after a satisfyingly threatening phone call and several painful but slightly calming assaults on the innocent tiled walls, Axel had regained enough composure to think rationally. And to run his hands under cold water, of course being careful not to splash his suit.

_Goddamn that idiot Demyx, getting me all dressed up for a nice date and then setting me up with a __**guy**__!_

As much as he wanted to just storm home that minute and beat the pulp out of his roommate, Axel was well aware that there was already a young _man_ waiting for his return. A look into Axel's currently sex-obsessed mind would cause any sane person to have serious doubts about his character, but in reality, Axel nearly always behaved like a gentleman. He wasn't just some punk kid anymore. He was an adult. A professional, working adult. He liked women and he _loved_ sex, but he was mature enough to handle those desires rationally…most of the time. And he had long ago learned to be polite and act like a gentleman, even if he wasn't thinking like one. It just got him further, both professionally and in personal relationships.

And so it was with grim determination and a smooth demeanor that Axel returned to his…_oh fuck_…his _date_, determined to have dinner in a civil manner, at some point politely explain the situation and his own orientation, and then end the evening on good terms…and go home and commit premeditated murder.

"Hey Roxas, sorry about that." Axel smiled again as he sat down. Roxas smiled up at him with a murmured "No problem." Fending off his slight discomfort at the situation, Axel happily picked up the wine and offered to fill Roxas' glass. He then poured himself a rather full glass.

What to do first? Well, Axel guessed, ordering food might be a good idea. The waiter took their entree orders and brought their appetizers while Axel led with a little small talk about the food, some superficial comments about the weather, anything to try to break the ice and find a way to bring up the topic of sexual orientation…and how they didn't actually have that in common. Roxas' answers were as polite as Axel's questions, and he gave no sign of discomfort or awkwardness, even on a blind date. As he looked for something that could lead to a chance to explain himself and the situation, Axel found himself examining the face across from him.

Delicate, yes. Beautiful, in a way. Like a painting. And yet…so much more expressive than any painting. Roxas' expressions were open, honest, and complex. He seemed to be hiding nothing – not because he was unable to hide anything, but because he was comfortable enough to choose not to. Those bright blue eyes never hesitated to meet Axel's when speaking, yet Axel never felt as if the gaze was prying into him or challenging him or doing any of the unpleasant things direct eye contact with a date usually meant. (Sexual invitations excepted – that was the one form of eye contact that Axel generally liked.)

Axel was getting interested in this young man. Curious about him. Between comments and light conversation, Axel studied his date more closely. Although the blond man looked very young, Axel guessed from his mannerisms and speech that they were actually close in age. He soon caught himself wondering about his companion. He was probably gay, since he hadn't seemed at all surprised that Demyx had set him up with a guy. Demyx and Zexion were the only gay men Axel knew, and he had never asked about how they had…well, discovered that fact about themselves. Now, he couldn't help wondering about Roxas' history – how he had learned of his sexuality, what his life was like, and why he was accepting a blind date. Axel thought he was a pretty good judge of looks – usually women, of course, but still – and he didn't think a guy with Roxas' looks should have any trouble finding a partner. But hell, what did he know? Maybe every gay guy in the city was just blind as a bat. He couldn't figure out any other reason for Roxas being single.

Axel was momentarily distracted when their waiter brought the salad course. He was inwardly amused as he watched the waiter walk away. _What the hell, he looks like he's walking with a stick up his ass!_ Axel barely managed to suppress a wicked grin. Thankfully, Roxas distracted him again.

"So, Axel, you're Demyx's roommate? How long have you lived with him?"

"Oh yeah, um, since January so, about four months. And speaking of him, he told me you were friends. How do you know Demyx?" Axel watched as a complex expression passed over Roxas' face – it was part amused smile, with…was that embarrassment?

"Ah, yeah, well, we've been friends since college I guess. Uhm, he was my roommate freshman year and we just…hit it off, I guess you'd say."

"So we've both lived with him! That's crazy. Hey, did he always have that really obnoxious alarm clock?"

Roxas let out a chuckle. "Yeah, right since day one. God I _hated_ that thing!"

"I know!" Axel laughed as well. "It's horrible! Oh did he…uhm, I hope this isn't awkward, but did he always wear such crazy underwear?"

Roxas laughed again at the question, and Axel noticed a bright blush on his soft cheeks. "Well, actually…I'm sort of the one that got him into that."

"You? You must be kidding!"

"No…Demyx was all tighty-whiteys until I converted him."

Axel was laughing even more now. "So wait. When you say 'converted' – does that mean you…ah…you know…?"

Roxas' blush deepened. "Yeah, I guess you could say…I like fun undergarments?"

"Wow." Axel and Roxas were both barely controlling their laughter now. Roxas' face was almost cherry red. Axel calmed his laughter down by admiring how attractive the smiling and blushing were making the already-good-looking young man.

Just as the two of them were calming down, the waiter returned to bring their entrees. This time, Roxas noticed the man's walk as he left their table. Axel saw his companion's blue eyes widen and a soft hand quickly covered a growing grin. They both watched the waiter, then turned to each other. As blue eyes met green, they lost control of their laughter once again. Both of them were gasping and struggling for air, while attempting to not cause a disturbance in the quiet atmosphere of the restaurant.

The amused pair slowly calmed down again, chuckling as they each made comments about the ridiculous waiter. Without realizing it, Axel was having a terribly enjoyable meal. After the initial awkwardness, he was finding Roxas to be wonderfully easy to talk to. He had expected that Roxas, being gay, would be more like a woman…and Axel had always been forced to be very careful when talking to women. Now, he could only wonder what he had been thinking. Of course Roxas wouldn't be like a woman – he wasn't a woman, after all. He was fun. And why hadn't Axel even considered the possibility of befriending this guy in the first place? It's not like he couldn't have a gay friend – he already did, after all! And this particular…friend…had a pretty good sense of humor. And blue eyes that…as corny as it sounded…_sparkled_ when he laughed. _Did I just think that?_ Axel checked himself, but didn't have time to consider it before Roxas spoke again.

"Wow, maybe I'm just laughing too much, but it feels so hot in here. Is it just me?" The blond shrugged out of his suit jacket as he spoke, draping it over the back of his chair. As Axel agreed and fanned himself in the process, Roxas unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them halfway up his arms. Finally, he unbuttoned the second button of his shirt, fanning slightly at the exposed skin of his neck.

Axel didn't even realize he was staring at the warm, slightly flushed neckline until Roxas leaned forward on his elbows and ducked his head to meet Axel's gaze as he asked a question.

"So, Axel, I was wondering…what is it you do for a living?"

"What I do? Oh, nothing special, just a regular corporate drone, you know?" Axel redirected his good-natured reply to Roxas' face.

"Ah. I was just wondering because you don't really have the look of a businessman. I mean, your hair is so long…and the tattoos? On your face?"

"Oh yeah, these? Heh…proof that bad kids sometimes grow up and get normal jobs I guess. It made it a little hard in the company at first, but people are used to it now. They don't let me work with clients much though. And the hair is just natural. Not my fault!" Axel cheerfully explained, grinning as his companion chuckled at his explanation.

"Very nice. Very…unique." Roxas replied with a smile. Axel thought he detected a complement…not just in the words. In the admiration in the gentle, beautiful smile. And he was reminded that he was on a date…and Roxas didn't know that Axel wasn't gay.

Axel was suddenly worried. He had planned to explain the situation by the end of dinner, but now he couldn't help wondering what Roxas would think. Would he be hurt? Upset? Would he question why Axel hadn't told him the moment they met that there was some mistake? Would he think Axel had been playing with him, carrying on with this date? Would he be…sad? He was apparently single, and must have a reason for accepting a blind date set-up…what if he was cherishing hopes for something? Would he feel betrayed? Axel's worries were growing as he thought of the many ways that this situation could end with him hurting Roxas. And the young man was too fun, too good-natured, too…Axel hesitated to think it…_cute_ to deserve something like that. _Weird…what's with me? Must be the wine…yeah. Though I don't remember Beaujolais Fleurie being this strong…what year is this bottle?_

Roxas suddenly leaned forward again, interrupting Axel's troubled thoughts. "So, something else I was wondering…" Roxas paused thoughtfully. Axel's mind very nearly went blank. For there, under the white, thin fabric of the dress shirt, he was sure he saw pink. It was only noticeable when Roxas' chest was pressed against the fabric of his shirt, but Axel could see the very faint pink outline of a pretty little nipple. He couldn't look away. He didn't know why either, all he could think was _Pink…pink nipple, that's his nipple, Roxas' nipple, pink…Roxas' pink nipple…God bless white shirts. Wait…what?_ Axel snapped out of it as Roxas began speaking again, vaguely telling himself that he was in worse need of a good lay than he thought.

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Roxas resumed, "but…you're not really gay, are you?"

Axel froze, unsure how to respond. He'd known he was going to be explaining this, but he hadn't had time to think of a way to bring it up yet…well, that didn't matter now, since Roxas had done it. But he wasn't sure yet what to say…except to be honest.

"Uhm…no, Roxas. I'm not. Demyx has been trying to 'convert' me, as he calls it, and I guess he's been teasing me a lot, and, well…this is his latest prank, I think. Uhm…I'm really sorry you had to get involved. It's such a waste of time for you…"

Roxas interrupted. "No, no Axel. It's not – I've been having a lot of fun. It's just that…well, I could sort of tell. I'm just surprised that Demyx would go so far…just for a prank. It's…well, not really like him. He's a really caring guy."

"Yeah…I really hope you're not disappointed or anything. I dunno why he had to go and involve you, I mean, I don't know your situation, but what if…?" Axel was at a loss to express his worries, and Roxas cut in again.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. And I'm sure Demyx was thinking of being helpful."

Axel snorted. "Kinda a risky way to be helpful." He paused. "Are you sure? I mean, about being fine?"

Roxas hesitated, thinking. "Axel…maybe I should tell you the rest of the story about…Demyx and me."

Axel was slightly confused by the response, but fully attentive. "Which is what?"

"Well," Roxas began, "when I said we were roommates…that was true. But we were more than that. We didn't just hit it off. We sort of…dated for a while. The first semester really. And then Demyx met Zexion. And our relationship was already kinda…not what either of us wanted. So when he and Zexion hooked up, everyone pretty much got what they wanted. And we were able to stay friends. I know you might think Demyx is playing a prank on you but…" Roxas paused again, brushing a hand gently through his shining hair. "Well, I don't think he would do anything to hurt anyone. Not really. And…I'm sure he guessed that we'd have a good time, or he wouldn't have asked me to be your date. Because he'd never want to hurt me."

Axel was stunned by the first part of Roxas' explanation. He couldn't quite put the two of them together in his mind. The last part, however, concerned him and made him curious. "So…but isn't that kind of a risk, setting you up with a straight guy? I mean, aren't you single? Wouldn't this be the kind of thing that could easily…uhm…be unpleasant for you? Like, disappointing?"

Roxas smiled softly at the concern in Axel's voice, and Axel felt his eyes glue themselves to every feature of the face in front of him – long blond lashes, the shapely bridge of his nose, the curve of his jaw line, the peak in the center of his top lip, the blue eyes, oh those _eyes_. Then, as Roxas spoke…the curve of his neck down to that fine collarbone, soft skin and…_oh no not again_…traces of pink under that damned white shirt.

"Axel…I've been through so many 'unpleasant' relationships that getting dumped because of sexual orientation after one date is hardly a problem for me. I can deal with that much. What's more important is that I've been having a wonderful time with someone who won't mistreat me…Demyx knows that."

Roxas glanced up shyly to meet the intense green gaze fixed upon him. Axel didn't even realize that he had leaned in slightly as the blond spoke in that soft, sad tone. "Why?" He asked in a hushed voice. "What unpleasant relationships?" He reached out and placed his hand gently on the table, halfway between the two of them.

Roxas sighed and placed his hand down in front of Axel's, not quite touching. "You really don't need to worry about it. It's just…I've known I was gay for a really long time, and things have been hard. Keeping it a secret was hard. Being rejected when I came out was hard. And I guess I've just always had bad luck with men. Even Demyx…I mean, he wasn't _bad_ to me, but we were much happier as just friends. And since then…I guess you could say I've just attracted all the worst kinds of guys."

The quiet sadness in Roxas' voice went straight through Axel like fire. He felt overwhelmed with a jumble of feelings…sympathy for Roxas' bad luck, anger at those bastards who would treat such a nice guy badly enough to make him look so lonely like this, concern for his companion, admiration for Roxas' strength in dealing with these disappointments – and without quite realizing it, his hand slid forward slightly, and his fingertips touched those of the young man opposite him.

Axel's whole being suddenly seemed concentrated in the tips of his fingers. It felt like lightning was shooting from those fingers and spreading throughout his whole body. Of course, this wasn't the first time he had touched Roxas – he had shaken his hand when they met, and that was more contact than this – but it _felt_ like the first time…and oh, what a first time! Had he ever even _noticed_ a first touch before? And now…he couldn't even help it – it felt like this first touch had shifted something important within him, as well as between himself and Roxas. He had no other reply for the blond's sad words than this light touch, and as he tried to force his heartbeat back to normal he suddenly realized that the soft fingers touching his were responding. Roxas gently turned his hand over and slid it under Axel's so that their palms were lightly pressed together. Axel lifted his eyes to see Roxas looking at their hands, that sweet, shy expression back on his face. Suddenly, Axel could barely control his desire to touch that face – to brush his hands over forehead and cheeks, to cup that delicate chin, to trace the curve of those lips…and he caught his breath when the crystalline blue eyes looked up to meet his again.

Two hands simultaneously curled their fingers together, as green and blue eyes silently spoke to one another. Axel's expression was entranced…Roxas' was hopeful…then confused…then slightly afraid.

"I…I'm sorry," Roxas smiled slightly while gingerly trying to withdraw his hand. Axel's fingers refused to let go. "I…saying such depressing stuff…and this…" Another weak tug of his hand, a feeble attempt to back out of the awkward situation. "I mean…sorry for…hoping. When you said you're not gay and all and now…I don't know. I'm sorry. You can…let go. You don't have to hold my hand." The blue eyes ducked down again as Roxas' face flushed heavily on his last words.

"Oh…yeah." Axel blinked and realized that he still held the other's fingers. He had been distracted – his whole body was suddenly whining insistently for him to _touch more, touch more, touch Roxas more_. When he forced himself to draw his hand back and break the contact, it screamed in protest _that's not touching Roxas more that's the opposite of touching __**don't do that!**_

The first awkward silence since the meal began settled over the table. Roxas fiddled with his food. Axel tried not to keep staring at him, but he couldn't spare much concentration for that because his mind was busy with a violent civil war.

The voice of Yesterday's Axel was shocked and appalled. _What are you doing? What the fuck was that supposed to be, exactly? Well? And don't give me some shit about the wine!_ At the same time, Sexually Frustrated Axel was trying his hardest to drown everything else out with _Touch touch touch touch touch touch touch __**now!**_In between these voices, Axel sat at a restaurant table and picked up the check the waiter brought. He thought that he probably agreed with both of the voices at once...but he wasn't really listening to either. He was confused. He was trying to think, to balance the voices and the touch and the whole dinner and the vision of Roxas in front of him – this wonderfully attractive person with the perfect sense of humor and the friendly honesty that had caught his attention right from the start. He was trying to think, but every time he saw that face his mind stopped working. And then suddenly the receipt was placed before him, and there was no more time to think.

There was time to collect his credit card and pick up his coat. There was time for Roxas to unroll his sleeves and put his suit jacket back on. There was time for a mostly silent walk to the door – a few comments about the good food. There was time, somehow, for Axel to gaze longingly at the front desk, without being sure why.

And then suddenly they were standing outside the front door again, almost exactly where they had met, and Roxas was awkwardly thanking him for the dinner and saying what a wonderful time he had had. And Axel probably replied with a similar sentiment and something about "again sometime". But he couldn't focus his thoughts. He was desperately trying to think of what he should _do_, what action would be right to fix this, because something about this was _wrong_…damn it, he wasn't ready to say goodnight!

And Roxas turned to go.

And Axel's hand shot out, almost on its own, and grabbed Roxas by the arm and held him there.

Roxas turned back and looked questioningly into Axel's uncertain green eyes. _Fuck…_now he didn't know what to say. He almost choked out one word – "Roxas…"

Disbelieving hope suddenly flared up in the blue eyes. Roxas turned slowly, and took one step back toward Axel, bringing him _very_ close to the taller redhead and sending Axel's heart rate to surely unhealthy levels. He placed his hands lightly on Axel's upper arms, then lifted his eyes to Axel's bewildered face. "If you tell me to stay…" Roxas all but whispered, stretching his face slowly up towards Axel's, "…I will."

Axel stopped wondering. Two pairs of eyes slid closed in unison, as Axel and Roxas reached for each other's lips. The sensation – the soft, silky, _burning_ sensation – of the kiss drove every other thought from Axel's mind. His arms went around Roxas' back immediately, pulling him closer as Roxas looped his arms around Axel's neck and both of them pressed fully into the kiss that was making them both weak and breathless. For Axel, there was suddenly nothing in the world other than those incredibly warm, soft lips moving deliciously against his.

~o~

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **OK, here's the smutty conclusion to Axel's blind date! Enjoy!

Warning: If anything ever deserved an M rating – this does. Translate it into American movie ratings, and it doesn't become R – it becomes NC-17. Yep.

* * *

How had they gotten here again? Axel wasn't sure what was going on – the whole world seemed to be a blur. Some kind of crazy, drunken whirlwind. Normally Axel would start to wonder about this…but right now there were a few too many things he was thinking about – namely, places where he and Roxas were touching each other.

When they parted from that first kiss, Axel had been dizzy and Roxas was leaning heavily on him. He had registered blue eyes smiling at him wholeheartedly, holding nothing back, seeming to pour happiness directly into him.

From there, the memories were patchy. There was blurred motion…and he was inside again, at the lobby desk. He said something, Roxas said something, some voice said something else, but the only thing he was really aware of was the smaller hand gripped tightly in his own, squeezing back, hard. Then Axel was handed a room key and Roxas was dragging him toward an elevator. They nearly broke into a run on the way there, as they frantically tried to hurry _faster faster faster_ without attracting attention.

Doors opened and they stumbled in, panting. Axel didn't even notice the doors shut, because the blond was in his arms again, and the soft lips were back and moving _faster faster_ as Roxas' body pressed Axel against the elevator wall and hands ran through his red hair, pulling insistently.

Then it was out again…a blurry hallway…where were they going? Roxas was dragging him again and Axel was stumbling and trying to follow and focusing as much as he could on keeping himself from displaying his excitement to the world – _damn dress pants, so __**not**__ helpful right now_.

Another door, and Roxas in front of him, close, very close, and then Roxas had taken the key from him and was attempting to unlock the room, but Axel practically fell on him, pinning him against the door and kissing him hungrily again and again, running his fingers through the blond hair and clutching the soft strands. Roxas was gasping and panting – or was that both of them? – and trying to say something about "wait…the door" .

Then the door was open…they were stumbling inside, lips still locked together, shoes getting kicked off clumsily…and the door was shut behind them…and Roxas was clawing at Axel's tie, fumbling to pull it off and moaning as Axel's hands tried to touch his hips, chest, neck, back, stomach, hair, face, sides, everywhere at once. The open-mouthed moan elicited a similar sound from Axel, and their tongues clashed together immediately as they both dove further into the burning kiss.

Axel had abandoned self-control. The blond was driving him much too crazy. Their movements and actions were so completely mutual…Axel had never experienced anything like it. He was used to doing nearly all the work in bed – and here was Roxas, matching his pace, sometimes relenting and sometimes leading. When Axel pushed Roxas' suit jacket off, the shorter man took the opportunity to do the same to him. When Axel couldn't resist the curve of Roxas' throat anymore and bent to cover it with hot, wet kisses and passionate nips, Roxas kept his hands busy with the buttons on Axel's shirt…and the clasp of his belt. And when Axel felt those soft hands rub his bare chest wildly and he just had to grip the slender hips in response, Roxas returned his movement by arching away from the wall he had been pinned to and bucking his hips hard against Axel's already throbbing crotch.

They groaned loudly in unison, and Axel sought the hot, wet cavern of Roxas' mouth again. Roxas returned his every move, and as Axel began to struggle with Roxas' shirt buttons, the blond snatched the taller man's shirt off completely and clutched the slender, muscled waist. Axel was biting and sucking harder and faster now, as he finally managed to get rid of Roxas' shirt. He moved down the exposed chest, kissing at random before returning to attack a collarbone, while his fingers teased the nipples that had distracted him so much earlier. Roxas was whining and gasping with every other breath, and Axel felt hands in his hair, pulling hard, then around his neck, then fingers dug into his shoulders as his mouth closed over one of the pink nipples, drawing forth a cry of pleasure, then…those naughty wandering hands were stroking up and down the front of his dress pants. Stroking hard.

Axel could barely breathe, the heat and the taste of Roxas overwhelming him. He nearly fainted when he felt the blond's hands unzip his pants and reach beneath the waistline, silky fingers wrapping around his length. "Roxas…" he breathed huskily into the other's ear. His response was a hot lick up his neck and a nip at his earlobe…and a squeezing hand beginning to jerk up and down.

In contrast to the heated race up until now, time suddenly seemed to slow almost to a stop, as the tantalizing pace of Roxas' hands immobilized Axel with pleasure. All he could do was hold the smaller bare torso close and bury his face in the soft blond hair as he struggled to breathe.

Roxas gradually began to move faster, prompting Axel's hands to roam again, this time wandering down to squeeze and caress the perfect ass. Roxas moaned even more at the stimulation, and suddenly seemed to grow desperately hungry again. Dropping to his knees, he pushed Axel's slacks and boxers out of the way and ran his tongue over the tip of Axel's erection. Axel was so stunned and aroused that he nearly lost control and came right then. Instead he dug his hands into his own hair and pulled hard to help himself keep control. As Roxas began to lick his length, leaving sucking kisses from tip to base, Axel began moaning almost non-stop. He nearly screamed in pleasure when Roxas finally closed his mouth around him, moving his head and hands rapidly. Axel grabbed hold of blond locks this time, and Roxas groaned hard with Axel deep in his mouth.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. He felt like his stomach was full of lava and he struggled out a gasping moan. "Roxas…almost…gonna…" The blond merely took this as an invitation to swallow the redhead down to the hilt, forcing him to lose control and come hard inside Roxas' mouth.

Axel's head was spinning, his vision blurry again, but he saw Roxas pull himself back to his feet, licking his lips slowly and seductively, and pressing their bare chests together. Axel immediately felt the still-hard bulge in Roxas' pants pressed against his hip. He began to breathlessly apologize – he had _never_ come first before – but Roxas cut him off with another passionate kiss, which soon moved down Axel's chest to his nipples. He gasped and looked down, amazed at Roxas. He had never guessed the blond would be so aggressive in bed.

Blue eyes filled with lust locked with his as that burning, magical tongue teased his nipple. The eyes did it to him. Axel couldn't stand up anymore. He managed to stumble to the bed, half-leaning on Roxas and half pushing him, watching the giggling blond throw himself backward onto the sheets, then feeling hands on his arm pulling him down on top of the smaller young man.

They kissed again, sloppily, gradually increasing the speed and passion and heat as Axel recovered from Roxas' fellatio. Soon, it was Axel's turn to be lustfully removing the other's pants. As he drew back to pull them off, Axel paused, a surprised expression momentarily trapping his laughter.

"Roxas…" He began, "Red with cartoon choo-choo trains all over? Seriously?"

Roxas giggled, hiding his face in his hands, blushing adorably. As Axel began to laugh, Roxas removed his hands and looked up, joining in gleefully. "What, I told you I like fun underwear didn't I?" He managed to gasp out between chuckles. Then, a sly expression creeping over his face, Roxas trailed his fingers down his chest and began to lightly rub them up and down the fabric covering his unmistakable erection. "Why?" He purred. "Don't you think they're…cute?"

Axel's eyelids were peeled back so far his eyeballs nearly fell out. With a ravenous growl the only response he could articulate, Axel pulled the "cute" underwear away and took hold of the even cuter, in his opinion, erection they had been concealing. He quickly ran a palm over the sensitive length before he couldn't resist taking the young man in his mouth. Axel could hear Roxas gasp in surprise, then whine loudly in pleasure. He moved fast, until he heard the moaning voice hitch as Roxas called his name, "A-Axel…"

He raised his eyes to the misty blue ones looking down at him. Roxas began to giggle again, and Axel, worried that he had done something wrong, asked, "What?"

"Nothing, it's OK Axel." Roxas giggled again, but saw Axel still looking worried. "It's just…I'm just so relieved is all."

"Relieved about what?" The redhead softly questioned.

"I…I was worried that when you saw me…like this…that you'd be shocked…you'd remember that I'm a guy…and you would be disgusted…by it…me…" Roxas trailed off softly.

Axel could have written a book right then about the opposite of disgusted. He could have spoken for hours about his actual feelings, all of them so far removed from disgusted that he'd be forced to make plentiful use of some emphatic metaphors, which would be very expressive and convincing. However, in that moment, with the beautiful, naked blond in his arms, smiling down at him with relief and happiness filling his perfect face, Axel could not find any words nearly sufficient.

Instead, he moved gently up to fill Roxas' mouth with the most loving kiss either of them had ever felt, causing them both to nearly melt with passion. He managed to pull back, however, and look directly into those entrancing blue eyes. In a soft and completely serious tone, he only said, "I'm not."

"I know," Roxas whispered back, tears glistening in his beaming eyes. Axel bent to kiss and lick the tears away. In that moment, he felt something irresistible clench in his chest, and he knew he had fallen in love. He wanted so much to tell Roxas right away – he could barely keep the words inside – but he knew better than to use that word for the first time while in bed with someone. Even as amazing as this was, rules were rules. He'd have to wait. It would be better for both of them.

Instead, he smiled adoringly into the face of his beloved and kissed him deeply again, before moving down that smooth soft chest and reapplying his mouth to Roxas' hard length. Having never done this before, he wasn't exactly sure he was doing it right. Still, if there was one thing Axel did know, it was what made _him_ feel good – like Roxas' actions earlier. So Axel began sucking and using his tongue as he moved up and down Roxas' length. The moans and whines from the blond let him know when something worked. When Axel began to lick the very tip of Roxas repeatedly, the loud groan from the smaller man made both of them shiver. Now, Roxas was gasping out Axel's name, and trying to instruct him. "Ax-Axel stop…I'm gonna…almost…" Axel didn't even hesitate – he closed his mouth over Roxas and groaned hard, deep in his throat...and was ready to swallow everything as Roxas came into his mouth, muffling his scream by biting a pillow.

Axel crawled up to lie beside Roxas, both of their sweat-covered chests heaving. He was still hard, but he wanted to give Roxas a chance to recover. He stared at the radiant face in front of him – glazed eyes turned to the ceiling, reddened, abused-looking lips and neck, blond locks plastered to his forehead…in his whole life, Axel had never seen anything sexier. He reached over to gently brush strands of golden hair back from the perfect features. Roxas slowly recovered the ability to speak through his panting, "Not bad…for a first time…not bad at all." He grinned weakly at Axel.

Axel felt his face nearly split with a responding grin. "Thanks." Then, a thought struck him, making him chuckle. "Demyx is gonna gloat…he's gonna be so proud of 'converting' me after all." Roxas giggled in response and curled toward Axel, facing him. "But he doesn't have anything to brag about," Axel softly continued. "You're the one who made me change my mind."

Roxas beamed at him. "Glad it worked. I tried really hard…and you almost didn't get it. Had me worried."

Axel was confused again. "What does that mean?" He questioned, dropping his hands.

Roxas grabbed them with his own and held Axel's fingers up to his lips, kissing them softly. "Please, Axel…'It's so hot in here…let me take this jacket of and show a little skin.' Or the sad story of my past – poor lonely, girly me. Not to mention I practically had to kiss you first. But…it was worth acting girly to get your attention." Roxas flirtatiously ran a fingertip down the bridge of Axel's nose. Axel suddenly felt the beginning of panic and dread at the words he was hearing.

"So wait…you mean…you weren't just playing me all along…were you?" Roxas' face fell as Axel continued. "You wouldn't…do all that…just to get me into bed…would you?" The hurt and doubt were filling Axel's eyes.

Roxas cut in immediately. "No! No Axel, no no no! That's completely wrong!" He leaned closer to the redhead, comfortingly kissing his forehead, cheeks, lips. "Axel, please believe me. Demyx told me about this date. He told me…don't be offended OK?...he said you were straight, but he believed that…well, as he said, 'the right person could change that'. And he wasn't just trying to use me, and I wasn't just playing along. He said, knowing us both, he really thought we'd be great together, even if it didn't work out, he said we'd be great friends. So I decided to just go along and make friends with you, because Demyx is usually right about that."

Axel opened his mouth but Roxas held a finger over his lips. "Wait. The thing is…the moment I saw you…and even more so once we got talking at dinner…I wanted more than that. So I tried to get your attention…because you were just so irresistible to me. And…I know we just met but…if you can forgive me…and if you don't mind that I'm a guy…well, want to give it a try? Being lovers I mean?"

"Lovers…" Axel felt like his heart would explode with delight at the word. He reached for Roxas, pulling their bodies close together. "My…lover…" Axel whispered in awe, green eyes locked with glistening blue ones.

Roxas pounced on his lips, suddenly kissing him passionately. Axel responded, trying to erase even the slightest distance between them.

Roxas finally pulled back, smiling and whispering huskily, "I'll take that as a 'yes'?" Axel could only nod. "Good. Well then you better get ready, Axel, because I'm about to make you forget all about women for good." With these words and a wicked smirk, Roxas launched himself up, suddenly straddling Axel's waist.

Axel could only gulp, staring up at the beautiful body, completely exposed above him. Finally, a smile forming on his enraptured face, Axel managed to nod and choke out, "OK." Roxas smirked in response, running his hands up from Axel's stomach to his chest, then grabbing his upper arms. Roxas then slowly lowered his upper body toward Axel's, bending seductively, first pressing their stomachs together, then chests, shifting to create friction across their nipples. His face hovered an inch above Axel's, and the redhead was just longing to taste those lips again, but

Roxas only grinned wickedly and moved to the side, licking the shell of Axel's ear before sucking on his earlobe and breathing softly in his ear.

Axel's eyes slid shut as he enjoyed Roxas' skillfully seductive moves. His heart was pounding again – perhaps more than before. His nether regions – which had calmed a bit during their talk, when he was afraid that Roxas had only been using him – were quickly regaining their firm interest in the activity at hand.

Roxas was kissing along Axel's jaw line now, pausing to nip at his chin and once again deny him a taste of his lips, smirking and moving his attentions to Axel's neck. Axel couldn't think beyond the hot, wet kisses moving down the side of his throat, and the occasional hard sucks that forced moans from him again. He only noticed that Roxas had taken one of his hands when the blond guided that hand down towards his returning erection. Axel needed no prompting to wrap his fingers around Roxas' length and begin sliding his hand up and down. He felt the firmness in his hand swell and become even harder, heat flowing between their bodies as Roxas bit down on Axel's collar bone, groaning as Axel increased the pace.

When they were both fully erect again, Roxas finally granted one soft kiss before sliding his body back a short distance, down from Axel's waist to his hips…to his crotch, or just above it. Roxas stopped when he felt throbbing heat against his ass. Axel could feel the soft, smooth skin touching him, rubbing gently, and he automatically gasped and bucked his hips upward, rubbing harder against the curve of Roxas' rear end.

"Patience, Axel." Roxas reprimanded him with a smile. "You don't want to hurt me, do you?" Axel managed to wrench his eyes open at that, gazing again at the unbearably beautiful young man, and shaking his head – his voice wasn't working too well.

Roxas smiled, but the expression quickly melted into a lustful look as he took Axel's hand from his crotch and raised it to his lips. Axel was hypnotized – Roxas was licking Axel's fingers…slowly…while his blue eyes remained fixed on Axel with a sultry look. Then, just as slowly, he engulfed the fingers in his mouth and began sucking them, sliding his tongue around them, and lathering them with burning wetness inside his mouth. Axel thought he might faint.

Roxas finally drew Axel's fingers out again, allowing a trail of saliva to hang between fingers and mouth for a moment. Then, still holding Axel's gaze, he guided the wet hand around his body and down, lowering it until Axel's fingers brushed Roxas' ass…then Axel felt his fingers guided to Roxas' entrance. There, his hand was released, and Roxas leaned forward slightly, spreading his legs a little further, as Axel experimentally pressed lightly. The shiver that ran through Roxas and the accompanying mewl of want were all the encouragement Axel needed.

Eagerly, he pressed harder, pushing through the opening and quickly sliding his fingers in as far as they would go.

As Axel began to move his fingers inside the blond, Roxas began to gasp and cry out softly. His expression burned into Axel's mind – desire and pleasure filled his face and voice, and Axel noticed his lover was even drooling a bit. How adorable. He quickened the pace more, at the same time, using his other hand to resume pleasuring Roxas' front. He wanted to see just how erotic the young man could look.

Axel was soon stretching Roxas further with another finger, then another. The blond was thrusting back against his fingers, his cries getting louder. Finally, Roxas forced Axel to stop suddenly. Axel looked up to meet blue eyes burning with lust.

"Axel…Axel I want more. I want you. Now."

Axel couldn't do more than nod. Roxas slid again, repositioning himself over Axel. Axel could feel the tip of his erection touching Roxas' entrance…and then the young man lowered himself slowly onto Axel, crying out loudly in pain and ecstasy. Axel also cried out, unable to silence himself – it felt too amazing to be inside of Roxas.

Roxas paused when he had taken Axel in fully, panting and whimpering and letting himself get used to Axel's cock. When the pain had subsided, he began to slowly move himself up and down, thrusting against the heated length inside him.

Axel had seen stars when he entered Roxas. Now, his vision was threatening to go black…but he refused to let it. The slight of the sweating, almost-screaming blond riding him was something he couldn't tear his eyes away from. The feeling, the sensation of being inside him…was incredible. It was hot and wet and felt softer and silkier than satin, and Roxas was gripping him with the perfect amount of pressure. Axel responded by thrusting his hips up to meet Roxas' motions, while returning his hands to Roxas' own throbbing cock and matching their pace in front as well.

Roxas moved faster and faster and Axel was beginning to lose control. Finally, unable to bear it anymore, Axel suddenly forced himself up, pushing Roxas down onto the sheets and repositioning himself over the nearly-exhausted blond. Wild with desire, he thrust even harder into Roxas, encouraged by the other's cries for more. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and rolled his hips forward to meet every thrust.

Both of them were hovering on the edge, losing control together. Roxas was screaming Axel's name each time the redhead drove into him, each time Axel nailed his sensitive spot. Axel was

burning up, feeling the return of the lava, aching for release. Finally, he felt it – he thrust once more, burying himself in Roxas completely and coming harder than he ever had. Roxas, feeling Axel's heat inside him, immediately lost control himself, coming long and hard onto his own stomach with a final scream of Axel's name.

Finishing together, both men relaxed. Axel collapsed onto Roxas, using his arms to keep from suffocating him with his full weight. They lay gasping together for a few minutes before Axel gingerly moved, slowly withdrawing from Roxas – and eliciting a few more whines from the other – and then laying down beside him, so close he was almost on top of him still.

For a few minutes, both of them just lay there silently, recovering their breath, letting their heart rates slow back to something close to normal. When Axel opened his eyes, he saw Roxas still breathing heavily, his face only inches away. Axel tenderly reached over to wipe a bit of saliva from the corner of that perfect mouth. The blue eyes opened in response, looking into his own with an expression so warm, so happy…Axel knew his own face probably looked the same. And he knew why he was wearing an expression of complete love, and seeing the same expression on the face before him told him everything he needed to know. Tomorrow…he would tell Roxas his feelings. And tomorrow…he knew Roxas would return them.

He wrapped his arms tenderly around the smaller man, cherishing the warmth of his…_dear_ _God_…his _lover_, and smiling happily as he leaned in to kiss those moist lips sweetly. Roxas returned the soft gesture, raising his hands to gently hold Axel's face as he moved his lips slowly in response.

"That," Axel began, pulling back slightly, "was amazing." There just wasn't any better way to say it. Language wasn't enough.

"So," Roxas whispered, smiling, "think you can handle being my lover?"

_My lover…_Axel beamed at his companion. "Oh, I can definitely handle _this_…I can handle _lots_ of _this_. What's more," he paused grinning mischievously at Roxas, "I can't _wait_ to see what the _rest_ of your underwear collection looks like."

The two of them laughed themselves to sleep, cradled in each other's arms.

~o~

The End.


End file.
